Widomauk
- Standard for a DnD couple. • - Fiery red and dark purple. • - A tiefling and a human. • - Molly is an austentacious loud mouth who craves attention, while Caleb is a socially awkward anxiety and angst driven person who prefers the company of himself. MOMENTS • - Molly kisses Caleb on the forehead after snapping him out of his PTSD attack. • - Not love, but Molly pins Caleb to the wall after he loots all the bodies for gold as an act of intimidation. And a million fan fictions were still written. }} Widomauk is the non-binary ship between Caleb Widogast and Mollymauk Tealeaf from the Critical Role fandom. Canon Curious Beginnings Caleb is siting in an inn with a few other people when two members of the carnival walk in. They eventually join the table and introduce themselves as Mollymauk and Yasha. Caleb watches Molly start to read Jester's fortune and detects him for magic but finds none. Jester invites Caleb and Nott to join them at the carnival, but Caleb is a little skeptical. Molly suggests that he could be buying drinks for the people who went, thus spending more money, prompting Caleb to say he'll join them. Molly calls them all charming and returns to the carnival. At the carnival a man suddenly transforms and starts to attack the audience. Molly, Yasha, Jester, Fjord, Beauregard, Nott and Caleb team up to fight the creature. Moments Curious Beginnings * Molly calls the group that Caleb is a part of his favorites. * Molly overhears Caleb talk to Nott. * Caleb asks Molly about the status surrounding the attack. A Show of Scrutiny * Molly asks Fjord about his "friends". * Caleb sits down next to Molly. * Caleb asks where Molly and Jester are from and point out that Molly is every color. * Molly tells Caleb that he's been with the circus as long as he can remember. * Caleb asks Molly about Gustav and what the group will do tomorrow. * Molly asks Caleb what Usta means. * Molly decides that they're going to use Frumpkin without asking Caleb. Quotes Behind the Scenes Fanon The ship is one of the most popular ships from the second Critical Role campaign. Most started to ship the two after Molly snapped Caleb out of his PTSD attack and kissed him on the forehead. Most fans of the pairing continued to make content post-Molly's death. Canon divergence fics will typically have Molly live, but there are also one's for Caleb dealing with Molly's death. One's that have Molly live will write how he fit into each arc, as well as when him and Caleb eventually get together. Fans of the ship, and fans of Molly in general, tend to hope that he will come back from the dead, and become happy at any mention of him. Especially from Caleb. Detractors of the ship often feel that it overshadows many other critical role pairings, and don't really understand why it is as popular as it is. This mostly comes from there not being as many big canon moments between the two, and most of the shipping coming from a more fanon based perspective. It doesn't help that a majority of Widomauk art and fic didn't spring up till after Molly's death, leading to a more fandom perspective on the pairing, that many don't quite grasp. On AO3, Widomauk is the most written ship for Molly and Caleb. It's also the second most written ship in the Critical Role tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : : TWITTER : Trivia * Widomauk week takes place between June 3rd and June 10thWidomauk Week. Gallery Widomauk forehead kiss (1).png|caswinsart Widomauk Cuddle Monster.jpg|robotiixa Widomauk Back in the Game.png|abd-illustrates Widofjordmauk Nap.png|americankimchi Widomauk assist.png|strawberryfoxart Widomauk match.png|strawberryfoxart Widomauk soft cuddle.jpg|souxfle Videos Mollymauk vs Caleb - ULTIMATE RAP BATTLE Variations :Shadowidowmauk refers to the ship between Caleb, Molly and Essek Thelyss :Widofjordmauk refers to the ship between Caleb, Molly and Fjord References Navigation